Rede Globo/Other
1965–1966 NO_AR_CANAL_4_TV_GLOBO.png|"On air canal 4 TV GLOBO" TV_GLOBO_CANAL_4_NO_AR_2.png|Black & White version TV_GLOBO_CANAL_4_NO_AR.jpg Globo_Canal_4.png|"Getting closer to you" TV_BAURU_CANAL_2.jpg|TV Bauru affiliate as seen in 1965 1966–1976 Rede_Globo_canal_4_1966.jpg|The Rede Globo Rio 4. A-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-24-728.png|The Rede Globo SP 5. GLOBO1960.png|The Old Slogan (What is good is on the Globo) Qualidade.png|High Quality 1971_-_Sexta-Feira_Nobre.jpg|"1971 - Noble friday" rede globo.png|First coloured ident (1972). Vinheta Globo 1969|1969 ID 1972–1976 Rara.png|Without wordmark 1972 globinhos.jpg|"The future has begun" REDE_GLOBO_1973.jpg REDE_GLOBO_1975.jpg Globo_fundo.jpg Globo_Arrow.jpg Tempo_de_Sol.png|"November, Sun time." Globo_Pink.jpg|Pink Star Globo_Flower.jpg|Colored flower Vinheta Globo 1972|1972 ID 1976–1980 File:RedeGlobo1976.png Rede Globo Logo.jpg Rede_Globo_Orange.png Vinheta Globo 1976|1976 ID 1980–1983 5.jpg|One of the variations used on screen. Rede Globo 1981.png globo1978.PNG globo1978 2.PNG youtu.be-gebmpbxxo-I.png Rede Globo 1982.png GLOBO1983.png Vinheta Globo 1980|1981 ID 1983–1986 Globo1978 3.PNG|Other variation of the logo on screen. Nice try.JPG Rede Globo 1983 1.png Rede Globo 1983 2.png Globo 1984.jpg Rede globo logo 1983.png Rede Globo (1985).png|“The country's #1 media outlet” logo (1985) Vlcsnap-2016-06-11-11h49m12s837.png a-histria-da-identidade-visual-da-rede-globo-27-728 - Cópia.png|Alternate Version 1986–1992 globo logo 1986 v1.png globo logo 1986 eraly.png globo logo 1986 v2.png Globo 87.jpg Globo 88.jpg Globo 1988.jpg Globo Logo Dez 1988.png youtu.be-6AKFx2dR5WA.png youtu.be-SXshMPbdvLI.png Rede Globo Prototype (1989).png|Early On-Screen (1989) Vinheta rede globo 1989.jpg Rede Globo 1990.jpg Rede Globo logo PLIM PLIM 1988.jpg Globo logo 1991.png Rede Globo - Vinheta (1991).jpg Rede_Globo - Vinheta Pós Chamadas (1991-1992).jpg Globo 1991.jpg Globo janeiro a abril 1992.jpg rede globo 1986.png|On Screen Logo 1986-1993 Vinheta Globo 1986|Short Aired 1986 ID Rede Globo - Vinheta 1987 (1)|1986 ID Vinheta Rede Globo 1988 - No ar, mais um campeão de audiência|1988 ID Vinheta Globo 1991|Short Aired 1991 ID Vinheta Rede Globo 1991|1991 ID 1992–1995 Globo1992.jpg Globo 1992-1993.jpg Globo 1993.jpg Globo 1993 2.jpg Globo 1994.png Rede_Globo_1994 Lost Bumper.png|Logo Unused Globo 1995.jpg REDEGLOBOVIVO1994.png Vinheta Globo 1992|1992 ID Vinheta Interprogramas - Rede Globo (1993)|1993 ID 1996–2000 Globo 1996 on screen.png|On-screen logo Globo 1996 1.jpg Globo 96.jpg Globo 1996.jpg Rede Globo 1996 2.jpg Globo 97.jpg Globo 1997.jpg Globo 1998 versão 1.jpg|Version #1 Rede Globo 1998 versão 2.jpg|Version #2 REDE GOLOBO 1998.png GLOBO1998.png|Variation of Brazilian Flag Globo '99.jpg Globo 1999 1.jpg Globo 1999 alternativa.png|Alternate Logo Globo 1999-2000.jpg TV Globo Spring (1999).png|Spring 1999 Globo 1999 2000.jpg Globo 1999.png Globo 2000.jpg Globo GC Promos Wednesday 1997.jpg|GC promos version (Wednesday) (1997-2000) Globo Saturday 1999.jpg|Promos version (1999) (Saturday) (Zorra Total and Supercine) Globo January 1999.jpg|Promos version (1998-1999) (January, Everything new on the Globo) Globo Promos Sunday 1999-2000.jpg|Promos version (1999-2000) (Sunday) Vinheta Globo 1996|1996 ID Vinheta Interprogramas Rede Globo (06 02 1998)|1997 ID Vinheta pós-chamadas TV Globo (1998-1999)|1998 ID (Promos) Rede Globo - Vinheta 1999|1999 ID 2000–2004 Globo '02.jpg 2000 ate 2002.jpg|Variation used between 2000 and 2003. Launched with the graphics package "Globo Glass". Hd 2000 a 2004.jpg|HD version of the logo, used between 2000 to 2004. Globo_Australia.png|"Australia" (2000) Sao paulo 2001.jpg|"São Paulo: Version #1" (2000-2003) Praia em fortaleza 2003.jpg|"Beach in Fortaleza" (2001) Rio 2001.jpg|"Rio de Janeiro" (2000-2003) Brasilia 2001.jpg|"Brasília" (2000-2003) Globo japao 2001.jpg|"Japan" (2001) Lisboa 2002.jpg|"Lisbon" (2001-2003) Algum lugar em portugal 2002.jpg|"Guimarães" (2002) 37 anos 2002.jpg|37th anniversary (2002) Globo_2001.jpg|"Albufeira" (2003) REDEGLOBO2000.jpg|"Brasília" (2003) Globo 2003.jpg|"Monte" (2003) Salvador 2003.jpg|"Salvador" (2003) São Paulo Globo 2003.jpg|"São Paulo: Version #2" (2003-2004)/"São Paulo and Globo: One heart." (450th anniversary of Sao Paulo, 2004) Cataratas 2003.jpg|"Iguaçu Falls" (2003-2004) Horario de verao 2003.jpg|"Summer Time" (Oct. 2003 to Feb.2004) Globo2004122.jpg|Logo with VAGRounded font (2003-2004) GLOBOONLIVE2003.png|On-Screen Bug (On Live) (2003-2004) Globo Vidro 2000-2001.png|Evolução do Globo de vidro para o logotipo da TV Globo BBB 2000.jpg|"BBB" 2005–2008 Globo 2005 on screen.png|On screen logo Globo sao paulo 2006 sem 40.jpg|"São Paulo" (2006) Globo rio de janeiro 2006 sem 40.png|"Rio de Janeiro" (2006) Globo salvador 2006 sem 40.png|"Salvador" (2006) Globo Brasília 2006.png|"Brasília" (2006) 185px-Globo 2007.jpg|Variation of the logo with dark background, used between Oct. 2007 and Mar. 2008. Prelancamento hdtv 2007.jpg|Prelaunch of HDTV technology (2007) Plim plim 2007.jpg|"Plim Plim" (2007, HDTV) Variacao do logotipo em 2005.jpg|Formal Logo (2005-2008) Qualidade_Globo.png|"Quality" 2008–2014 Globo 2008 on screen.png|Logo on-screen (4:3, SD format, 2008-2011) Globo 2008 on screen 16-9.png|Logo on-screen (16:9, HD format, 2008-2011) Globo 2012 on screen.png|Logo on-screen (4:3, SD format, 2012-2014) Globo 2012 on screen 16-9.png|Logo on-screen (16:9, HD format, 2012-2014) Globo 2012 on screen 16-9 (1).png|Logo on-screen (16:9, HD format, 2012-2014) nimbus-image-1443226670450.png Rede Globo.png|In June 2008, Rede Globo's logo was slightly altered for some uses (for most uses, including on-air, the logo remains effective). Globo 150x129.png|HDTV logo. Rede_Globo_Verão.png|"Verão" Globo Network promotional logo.jpg|Promotional ID (Take note that the texture of the logo on the ID is similar to that of their present logo used since 2014.) 2013.png|Promotional ID (2013) Vinheta Rede Globo Inter-Programas 2008 Versão 2 em HDTV|2008 ID Vinheta Globo 2012|April 2-September 9, 2012 ID 2014–present Flat colored globo.jpg|Colored versions of Globo's monochromatic logo. Flat globo with background.jpg|White version of Globo's monochromatic logo with colored backgrounds. Marca globo.jpg|A chronology of the station logos, from 1965 until 2014, and featured in, the new logo. Globo on air logo 2014.jpg|Logo on-air (official, April-December 2014) Globo 2014 16-9.jpg|Logo on-air (official, April-December 2014, 4:3 SD version) Globo_2015_on-screen_official.jpg|Logo on-air (official, 2015-present) Globo 2015 on screen.jpg|Logo on-air (alternate, 2015-present) nimbus-image-1443227064708.png Somos Globo.jpg|Ident (Used in Brasília) Rede_Globo_Digital.png|Digital Rede_Globo_Spring.png|Spring Rede_Globo_Autumn_2.png|Autumn Rede_Globo_Outono.png|Autumn version 2 Rede_Globo_Winter.png|Winter Rede_Globo_Inverno.png|Winter version 2 Rede_Globo_Primavera.png|Spring version 2 Rede_Globo_Verão_2.png|Summer Rede_Globo_Neon.png|Neon 100_milhões.png|"100 Million of Ones" Globo-alternate-logo.png-large.png|Alternate logo, in which the scanlines of the "screen" are larger. (2014-2015) (A) Globo-alternate_B_logo_2014.png-large.png|Alternate on-screen logo, in which the scanlines of the "screen" are larger. (2014-2015) (B) Globo 2015.png|Alternate logo, in which the scanlines of the "screen" are larger. (2015-present) Vinheta da Rede Globo 2014|2014 ID New Year Logos 1966–1976 72globo.PNG|November 28, 1971-January 6, 1972 1976–1986 Fim de Ano Globo 1976-1977.png|November 28, 1976-January 6, 1977 Fim de Ano Globo 1978 1979.png|December 3, 1978-January 6, 1979 (sponsored by Nestlé) Fim de Ano Globo 1979 1980.png|December 2, 1979-January 6, 1980 (Sponsored by Poupança Continental) Fim de Ano Globo 1980 1981.png|November 30, 1980-January 6, 1981 Fim de Ano Globo 1981 1982.jpg|November 29, 1981-January 6, 1982 Fim de Ano Globo 1982 1983.png|November 28, 1982-January 6, 1983 Fim de Ano Globo 1983 1984.png|November 27, 1983-January 6, 1984 Fim de Ano Globo 1984 1985.png|December 2, 1984-January 6, 1985 Fim de Ano Globo 1985 1986.png|December 1, 1985-January 6, 1986 1986–1992 Globo1987.jpeg|November 30, 1986-January 6, 1987 (No New Year Background) 89globo.PNG|November 27, 1988-January 6, 1989 90globo.PNG|December 3, 1989-January 6, 1990 (using the 25th anniversary logo but in mirror) 91globo.PNG|December 2, 1990-January 6, 1991 92globo.PNG|December 1, 1991-January 6, 1992 (No New Year Background) 1992–1996 (No New Year Background) 93globo.PNG|November 29, 1992-January 6, 1993 94globo.PNG|November 28, 1993-January 6, 1994 95globo.PNG|November 27, 1994-January 6, 1995(using the 30th anniversary logo but in mirror) 96globo.PNG|December 3, 1995-January 6, 1996 1996–2000 97globo.PNG|December 1, 1996-January 6, 1997 (no background) 98globo.PNG|November 30, 1997-January 6, 1998 99globo.PNG|November 29, 1998-January 6, 1999 Globo1999B.JPG|November 29, 1998-January 6, 1999 B (Happy 99) 2000globo.PNG|November 28, 1999-January 6, 2000 (Globo 2000, The Brazil in heart) 2000–2004 Fim de ano 2000 2001.jpg|December 3, 2000-January 6, 2001: "Globo, we'll meet each other here 2001 para 2002.jpg|December 2, 2001-January 6, 2002: "Peace, we're the ones who make it." Paz a gente e que faz 2002 p 2003.jpg|December 1, 2002-January 6, 2003: "Peace, we're the ones who make it." 2003 para 2004.jpg|November 30, 2003-January 6, 2004: "In 2004, more and more, we'll meet each other here." FDAG_05.jpg|December 2004-January 6, 2005 (No New Year Background) 2005–2008 Globo 2006.PNG|November 27, 2005-January 6, 2006 2006 para 2007.jpg|December 3, 2006-January 6, 2007: "2007, our dreams will come true." 2007 para 2008 em 169.jpg|December 2, 2007-January 6, 2008: "In 2008, dream will come true." - Note: This was the first ident to be launched in HD (16:9 aspect ratio). 2008–2014 Fim de Ano na Globo 2008.jpg|November 30, 2008-January 6, 2009 Fim de Ano na Globo 2009.jpg|November 29, 2009-January 6, 2010 (Globo 45th years. In 2010, we'll meet each other here) Fim de Ano na Globo 2010.png|November 28, 2010-January 6, 2011 (No Background) Fim de Ano na Globo 2011.jpg|November 27, 2011-January 6, 2012 Fim de Ano na Globo 2012.jpg|November 25, 2012-January 6, 2013 Fim de Ano na Globo 2013.jpg|November 24, 2013-January 6, 2014 2014–present REDEGLOBOANONOVI20142015.png|November 30, 2014-January 6, 2015 (Here comes 2015 , the year of 50 years of Globo) Globo_Fin_de_ano_2015.png|December 2014 (Background, in promos) Bandicam 2015-12-24 06-55-28-694.jpg|November 29, 2015-January 6, 2016 (That 2016 be happy, unforgettable , whether olympic) Fim de Ano na Globo 2015.jpg|December 2015 (Background, in promos) Fim de Ano na Globo 2017.png|December 2017 (Background, in promos) Category:Rede Globo Category:Special logos Category:AIR-IAB Category:OTI Category:Grupo Globo